


Coffee & Tea

by senoritafish



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Coffee, Fanart, M/M, Tea, hot beverages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritafish/pseuds/senoritafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart:  <br/>Conversation over caffeine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For Nathan/Charles Month at LJ's Brutal Business community. This was my single contribution - you people who did one work a day for the entire month of March? ~~should either get a trophy or be committed, I'm not sure which~~ are just awesome.
> 
> I asked someone what Nathan and Charles should be doing, and that person told me "Drinking coffee and talking about movies." Specifically, District 9. Originally I was thinking just the mugs and their hands, gesticulating. Then I remembered I can't draw hands worth shit. And I still haven't seen District 9.
> 
> Actually, I think Charles's preference for tea, if he were in the mood for it at all, would be the whole ritual with a kettle, a Yi Xing teapot and loose tea, something like Lapsang Soochong. But Nathan gets too impatient for all that and just wants the already-made Duncan Hills from the big commercial-sized urn in the corner of the kitchen (don't worry, it's fresh - Jean-Pierre makes sure it's never been sitting there more than 20 minutes). So, Charles has to rely on [method #2 here](http://www.gather.com/viewArticle.action?articleId=281474977464064) for his cuppa.
> 
> ETA: I was just reminded, that Nathan does drink tea in ep. #32 The Revengencers, (aka Sickklok). He has a cold, and has a rather lovely red and black teapot sitting in front of him during the band meeting, with one of those little bear-shaped honey bottles. I want that teapot.
> 
>  
> 
> Metalocalypse Brendon Small and Adult Swim. Or something.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/senoritafish/5558100968/)  



End file.
